


Hurricane

by LostStarsAGTD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostStarsAGTD/pseuds/LostStarsAGTD
Summary: Levi era su cable a tierra, lo que más le importaba en la vida y sin embargo, Eren se sintió desplazado y sin valía.Devastado como se sentía, Eren comprendió porque los huracanes siempre llevan nombres de personas.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Hurricane

Eren lanza un resoplido, demasiado fastidiado de escuchar las mismas advertencias.

Solo tiene catorce años y es claro que desea vivir su vida al límite, a pesar de ser solo un niño que no conoce nada, así como tampoco lo hace con las intenciones de las personas que se acercan en busca de algo que tiene que ver con su corta vida y su inexperiencia.

—Escuché perfecto, esta bien. —Asintiendo hacia la mujer mayor, Eren sonríe ante las muecas de su medio hermano.

El chico es cinco años mayor y en ocasiones parece que tiene más de veinte, pero Eren siempre estará cómodo a su lado, porque no duda en poner la cara cuando las cosas se ponen fe para él, incluso si tiene que ser reñido más tarde por la misma persona que lo defiende.

Se siente cálido, casi como si todo un movimiento de algo estuviese golpeando en sus entrañas, mientras escucha las palabras de su madre y sus ojos se dirigen de vez en cuando hacía los más plateados de Levi. 

Nunca ha sido un secreto para sí mismo. Está torpemente atraído por su medio hermano desde que llegó a su vida a los nueve años, cuando su madre los presentó junto al hombre del que se había enamorado y con el que había decidido formar una familia.

Eren había estado tan feliz de verla feliz, luego de atravesar por un doloroso divorcio para ambos. Porque cuando las cosas dejaron de funcionar con su padre, Eren supo que no quería ver llorar a su madre, sólo porque las cosas no siempre funcionaban como uno quería.

Amaba a su padre, que siempre se mantuvo a su lado incluso cuando se separó de la familia y vivió en otro país, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con la nueva familia que lo acogió y con la llegada de su primer amor.

Esta bien. Podía mantener sus sentimientos, si nadie más lo sabía, porque no estaba lastimando a nadie de todas formas.

A nadie más que a sí mismo.

—Nada de teléfono, nada de Internet y nada de televisión. Estas totalmente castigado.

Asintió, tratando de lucir derrotado mientras Levi levantaba su propio móvil y sonreía juguetón.

Eren no obtendría castigo alguno, porque el mayor siempre lo mimaria a escondidas de sus padres. Un secreto que ambos podrían ocultar sin dañar a nadie más.

Suspirando, su hermosa y amorosa madre pasó la mano por su cabello e inclinó su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente.

Eren se sintió mal entonces. Nunca preocupar a su madre por llegar tarde o saltarse las clases, pero la adrenalina quería solo subía cada vez que cometía alguna travesura y escapaba con sus amigos por un instante, olvidándose de todo .. incluidas las veces en que Levi regresaba a casa y descubría chupetones en su cuello.

Su expresión tambaleó, agradeciendo que el cuerpo de su madre cubría el suyo y la rodeó en un abrazo, tragando el nudo de incomodidad al recordar que Levi no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior.

No tenía que ser tan inteligente como para saber que se había quedado en casa de su novia. El chico incluso había bromeado con que los padres de la chica no estarían en casa y ellos tendrían más espacio y cosas que no quiere recordar porque Levi continúa siendo su primer amor.

Instantes después su madre se marcha hacia la cocina, dejándolo a solas con Levi quien se encuentra profundamente entretenido con el móvil en sus pálidas manos.

—¿Tienes una buena excusa para saltar tus clases? —Su hermano pregunta, ajeno a la mirada enamorado que le está dando.

Eren observamente detalladamente los mechones oscuros de Levi, preguntándose que tiene que hacer para poder pasar los dedos por su cabello sin lucir extraño ante los ojos de su medio hermano. Levi probablemente sonreirá, sin entender el motivo oculto en las caricias de Eren. Tan jodidamente ignorando las pulsaciones que provoca con un simple roce o una sonrisa sincera de sus labios.

Y en cada ocasión, Eren se repetirá a sí mismo que no esta arrepentido de buscar enamorado tan mal de una persona que casi te vio crecer y que jugó contigo cuando las tormentas eran ruidosas, reparando incluso el corazón que rompió sin darse cuenta, cuando anunció su primer noviazgo.

Levi no es su hermano de sangre .. ellos incluso podrían funcionar de algún modo.

Negando, Eren camina hasta el sofá, donde Levi se mantiene recostado y realizando el mismo movimiento que su madre, deposita un suave beso en la frente del mayor. Sus ojos brillan ante la pregunta silenciosa de Levi y aunque se está aplastando a sí mismo, responde con tranquilidad.

—Nada que pueda hacerte sentir menos orgulloso de mí.

Porque nada lo lastima.

Nada que no sea tener que bajar de la nube en que su hermano lo subió como su orgullo.


End file.
